Good Times
by sat8926
Summary: A couple of shorts with LLxSG. Each chapter has its own experience. I'm writting it at chapter at a time so you'll have to be patience. I hope you guys like! Rated T for just incase.
1. Chapter 1

-Hey guys! Here's another fanfic I've been working on. I hope you guys like it.

-I'm probably going to have more than one chapter. So stay tune. The pairing is LLxSG! Requested by my friend supersoda! This one's for you! I hope you like it.

-Enjoy! :)

* * *

It was beautiful morning at the Legion's HQ. The sun had just risen, the birds were singing, and there were clear skies today. It was perfect for a nice walk but poor Lightning Light too tired to notice the lovely day. He hasn't been sleeping lately because it seemed every time he closes his eyes, he see the Lightning Beast. He had just gotten off of monitor duty when he saw his always beautiful girlfriend. She always was rise so early in the morning because she felt as if she had more time. "I can rest when I'm dead," she once told him. He just smiled and shook his head. There wasn't much he could anyway. She was a strong, independent girl. No one could tell Imra what do. Well, you could try but, she'd probably ignore you as best she could. But hey, that's why he loved her!

"Morning beautiful," he whispered as he swung her around in a circle pulling into his chest. She giggled as he held her tight. She snuggled up close to him.

"Hey, how was monitor duty?" she played with his chest tracing his barreled chest with her index finger. He smiled.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing really happened," he looked at her for a few more moments and leaned to kiss her but she playfully pulled away.

"What? I don't get a good morning kiss?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at his girlfriend's odd behavior. She was unusually playful today. She giggled.

"Of course you can Garth, _after _you catch me," she shot off running down the hall leaving her tired boyfriend in the dust. For a moment, Lightning Lad stood there wide-eyed trying to process the information given. Then started after his playfully girlfriend.

"You know how this game ends! I always catch you! Give up Imra," he yelled at his girlfriend who was only a few feet ahead. She laughed.

"We'll see," she ran into the kitchen where Timber Wolf was making a cake. He almost done but still had to finish icing it with Lightning Lad's favorite icing. She ran passed Timber Wolf.

"You know what to do," Brin nodded as hid the cake and brought out a plate of cookies that he was pretending to work on. He needed to buy Saturn Girl and the other sometime and decided there was only one thing to do. Lightning Lad ran through the kitchen but as he passed Timber Wolf a cup _accidentally_ fell off the counter onto the floor causing him to slip.

"Whoa!" Lightning Lad screamed as one foot went out from under him. Timber Wolf tried to hold in the laughter but it was too hard. He doubled over in pain from the laughter. Lightning Lad shot glare Timber Wolf's way as he got up. Saturn Girl was already halfway down the hallway when she stopped.

"_Garth, are you coming?_" she sung as she winked at him. Back on his feet, he smiled. Now he knew her game. She was toying with him and he liked it. Lightning Lad once again took off to chase after his beloved and followed her into the Conference Room. Comic Boy and Cham checking over a list when Saturn Girl ran in when they heard her boyfriend's footsteps, she hid under a large table.

"Remember, don't tell him anything! It's supposed to be a surprise," she said just above a whisper. They nodded and reassured her that their lips were sealed. Lightning Lad ran in a few seconds after in search of his runaway lover. His breath was heavy as his barreled his rapidly moved up and down. He took a quick scan of the room but didn't see her. Maybe she wasn't in here. Hey, maybe Comic Boy and Cham saw something.

"Have you guys seen Imra?" Lightning Lad asked curiously. Cham and Cosmic Boy shook their heads no.

"We haven't seen her all day," he lied through his teeth. Cham just shrugged. What? They haven't seen her? How could they miss her? She wears a bright pink costume and has blond hair! She's pretty hard to miss! Saturn Girl started to tip-toe out the door while the boys had him distracted. Lightning Lad went to turn around but Cham stopped him.

"What's that on your face?" Cham quickly asked as he grabbed his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Lightning Lad cocked an eyebrow. Cham shifted his eyes and gave him a nervous smile.

"What are you…Imra?" Lightning Lad turned and saw his girlfriend almost out the door. She gave him a playful smile and winked.

"Come and get me Sparky," she giggled and he ran after her. He almost caught her but she ducked too quickly for him. As they continued their game, she past Karate Kid who had a bucket of water.

"Now Karate Kid!" she screamed as she passed him.

"You got it!" he said with a devious smile. He kicked the bucket causing a huge puddle of water to flow onto the floor. Lightning Lad's eyes widened as he saw his new obstacle. He tried to stop but it was too late. His feet slipped out from under him and the next thing he knew he was sliding down the hallway on his back. The ride was soon ended because of the wall he had hit. Saturn Girl giggled as she tried to disappear into the dark room at the end of the hall but was caught at the doorway.

"Got'cha!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her close to his chest kissing her at an angle. His kisses were slow and sweet. She cradled his head with her right arm and pulled him closer. Suddenly, the lights turned revealing every Legionnaire.

"Surprise!" everyone screamed. Lightning Lad broke the kiss from the fright and confusion that rushed through him. He looked around, trying to understand why everyone was watching him and his girlfriend make-out.

"Happy Birthday Garth," she smiled as he looked down at her for answers. He titled his head slightly and realized that he'd forgotten his own birthday. How could he have missed it? I mean, it's his birthday! I guess he was too tired to remember.

"Thanks so much, everyone. I guess, it just slipped my mind," he scratched behind his head. Everyone smiled at their teammate.

"Don't thank us, thank Imra," Timber Wolf said holding Phantom Girl in his arms.

"Yeah, she was the one who planned it," Phantom Girl added as she hung on to her boyfriend. Lightning Lad looked at his girlfriend stunned. No one has ever gone this far to throw a surprise party. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," he finally said. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started to sweetly brush her lips against his. He held her tight as she gave him her love. Best, birthday, ever!

* * *

-Hey guys! Look, I know it was short but I will have other chapters. They have different experiences in each chapter.

-Any requests, please let me know. I hope this chapter had enough fluff and action.

-On with the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey! Here's another short chapter. I know you been waiting.

-Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are the best!

-Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," he said as he wrapped his arm protectively around her. She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Its fine Garth," she tried to reassure him but he wouldn't have it. He just wrapped his arm tighter. He pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes.

"No its not! He keeps looking at you as if you were…single," that word hurt so much. She only smiled at her boyfriend's jealously.

"Garth," she tried once more but he would listen.

"Imra no," he shook his head. He wasn't going to leave her alone with that slime ball. All he wanted was to take his beautiful girlfriend out on a nice date to the carnival but _no! _Why can't just the guys keep their eyes off _his _girlfriend? I mean it's not that hard! Now his girlfriend wanted him to go and get some cotton candy but he wouldn't have it. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone with…_him. _No! No way was he leaving her alone. What if that guy tries anything? No!

"Garth, I'm really hungry besides, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can't take care of myself ok?" she firmly put her hands on her hips and cocked her eyebrow. She never understood why men had to be so overprotective; especially Lightning Lad. I mean did have to worry about? It's not like she's going to leave him for _that moron. _Why must guys be so competitive? He looked at his girl friend for a second and then nodded.

"Alright, if he starts to bother you, let me know," she rolled her eyes as she shooed him away. She really wanted that cotton candy. He watched her closely as he stood in line. What else could he do? It's not like he could beat him up. Well, he could but that might upset Imra.

"Next," said the man behind the counter. Lightning Lad stepped forward and ordered. As he turned around with the cotton candy he saw something that made his blood boil. The boy had brown hair, a green t-shirt on with jeans, leather jacket and black sunglasses. He was trying to hit on Saturn Girl but she didn't look interested. Constantly striking out, the boy tried a desperate attempt.

"Let's ditch your boyfriend and this stupid carnival. Come on baby, take a walk on the wild side," the boy winked behind his dark sunglasses. He smiled deviously at her awaiting her answer. Saturn Girl crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes.

"The only thing I want to ditch is you! You freak!" she slapped him across the face fast and hard. He could swear that she left an imprint.

"Yes!" Lightning Lad whispered as the feeling of pride filled him. Lightning Lad stood there, admiring his girlfriend from afar. Even though she gave him no reason to worry, he still can't help but doing it. You know? He doesn't like other guys staring her. She's his! Not theirs, his! He loved her first! They have no right to even look at her the wrong way! His train of thought was interrupted by a young beautiful girl with green eyes and blonde hair. She smiled ever so deviously.

"Hey handsome," she leaned on him and snuggled up closely. That voice, it sounds so familiar. Uh-oh, sirens are going off in his head. Something gave him a bad feeling about this blonde chick. It's like he knew her from somewhere. I don't like this feeling.

"Uh, I-I think my girlfriends calling me," he tried to walk away but was grabbed by a small hand wrapped around his wrist. She pulled him close and wrapped herself in his arms. She traced his barreled chest.

"I didn't hear anything. Besides, your girlfriend isn't nearly enough what you need," she pushed on him causing him to back-up into a tent. She pinned him down smiling deviously. She moved in closer.

"Oh, feisty, just how I like them," the boy moved closer to Saturn Girl as she signed in frustration.

"Why are you still here? When my boyfriend gets back…"

"You mean that boyfriend," he pointed. She gasped at what she saw. In his arms was another woman with blonde hair kissing him! They were kissing! He was kissing! Another girl! Doesn't he love her? Didn't he love? Was, was he just pretending? How long has he known her? Saturn Girl ran away with tears in her eyes, sobbing. How could she be so stupid? She thought he loved her but it was all lie. Lightning Lad was stunned. One minute she was flirting with him, the next she had her lips pressed against his. Where that's sobbing coming from? Imra ran passed them sobbing hysterically. He immediately broke the kiss.

"Imra!" he yelled pushing the girl out the way. She smirked.

"Not so fast Sparky!" a green rayed hit Lightning Lad from behind causing him to fly 10 feet forward. He hit the dirt hard and fast causing him to roll a few feet more. He tried to push himself off the ground but a foot pushed him back down. His vision was failing quickly as he looked up to see his attacker(s). An eyeball floated next to the blonde girl. She laughed.

"Pathetic," she spat as she pressed a button on her device that was on her wrist. A holographic image faded as she narrowed her eyes at the boy in the dirt. Lightning Lad eyes widened as he saw the images fade. How could he be so stupid?

"Empress," the poison dripped from his word as he tried to get up once more but was once again pushed down by a foot. She put her hands on her hips as she smiled proudly. Everything rushed into him at once; confusion, betrayal, heartbroken, shame, and anger. How could he let his guard down like that? Brainy warned them about the Legion of Doom. Idiot! That's what he was! An idiot!

"You almost sound surprised. I mean, I know it's been a week since we tried to kill you but, I mean come on! You didn't except us just to leave alone," she crouched down near him and ran her hands through his hair. He would have fought back but the giant foot was crushing his chest.

"What's your game Empress?" the Lightning Lad struggled trying to focus his vision on her. Everything was such a blur. She laughed as she got up. She walked a few feet forward but then stopped and turned to face her prey.

"You made a lot of enemies little boy. A lot of enemies that would pay so dearly for _your_ head," she smiled thinking of how much she would get for just him.

"But why did you kiss me?" he narrowed his eyes at her. It made no sense! If she wanted to kill him, why did she kiss him instead? Was she just messing with his head? Perhaps she trying to make him let down his guard. She played with her fingernails and she told him.

"You see Sparky; your girlfriend had to go. And seeing that you weren't dumping her anytime soon…," her eyes sifted to her partner whom held Lightning Lad down. Persuader smiled as he put more presser on Lightning Lad's chest. Lightning Lad eyes squinted from the pain and cried out.

"In other words, Saturn Girl was too strong for you so you had to separate us because you were afraid of a little fight. A fight you knew you couldn't win! Ag!" the pain was becoming more intense. I think his ribs cracked. Yep, definitely cracked a rib, oh Imra, I'm so sorry this happened. This is it, his going to die with regrets. He's going to die, alone! Persuader lifted his ax; sharpened and ready kill. Lightning Lad waited for the cold blade to hit his neck but all of a sudden a pink light threw Persuader off Lightning Lad and landed about 20 feet backwards.

"Stay away from my man Empress!" she floated above them with glowing pink eyes. She's so hot was she's angry! Empress narrowed her eyes at the blonde-hair beauty and shot a green ray from her floating eyeball. Saturn Girl easily blocked with her pink shield and threw a pink ray causing Empress to fall a few feet. Persuader tried to make a run for it while Saturn Girl was distracted but was stopped by her boyfriend.

"Remember me?" he asked cracking his fist. Persuader eyes became wide but shook his head snapping out of it. Before he could raise his ax, Lightning Lad hit him with a ball of lightning causing him to fall on Empress. She screamed as she saw the giant shadow come upon her.

"Get him off me!" she yelled from under him. Lightning Lad laughed at the sight. That was _always_ funny! Saturn Girl flew down and landed in front of her boyfriend. She smiled at him. He realized what had happen and tried to explain everything.

"Imra, look, about what happen back there with me and Empress, it…,"

"I know, I heard everything," she said taking a step forward. She looked at her boyfriend. Her lovely, lovely boyfriend, she felt so bad judging him like that. She should have known that something was up. She pressed her lips against his as he kissed back he felt relief and calmness fill him. She still loved him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She brushed her lips against his slowly and sweetly as always. He kisses were addicting. Once she got you started, you were at her mercy. She slowly pulled back.

"You're mine. Don't you ever forget that," she whispered in a warning tune. He smiled. All this time he thought he was the overprotective one but no, it was her. Oh well, it's why he loved her.

"Never," he promised pulling her close. She giggled as he pulled her into another deep kiss. She closed her eyes letting herself get lost in her boyfriend's love.

* * *

-Hey, sorry it took so long. It was a bit longer than my last one.

-So plenty of action, drama, and a little fluff. I hoped you liked it. I hoped you like my next chapter.

-Any requests?

-Reviews please! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

-Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter that I hope you'll like.

-LLxSG forever! Yay! I hope you like it.

-On with the chapter!

It was stormy day at HQ and the only thing that they really do is train. Well, at least the boys said so. The girls stayed in their rooms often inviting one another over for talks and what not. Other girls like Phantom Girl, Triplicate Girl, Saturn Girl, and Shrinking Violet would come to watch their boyfriends train and make sure they don't get hurt. The boys didn't mind though because it gave them a good chance to show off their moves and muscular bodies. Everyone seemed to do well except for Lightning Lad. The way he moved caused sirens to go off in Saturn Girl's head.

"Is Lightning Lad ok Saturn Girl?" Triplicate Girl asked with concern. Saturn Girl glanced at her boyfriend whom seemed to have trouble with the training course. It was so unlike him. Especially this training course, he could do this with his eyes close. But today, it's like he doesn't even know his right from his left. She signed.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know," Saturn Girl shook her. She was worried. What if he gets hurt? No correction, he will get hurt! The way he's moving, he's going to get hurt! I just know it! A small frown seemed to appear upon Saturn Girl's face as she observed her boyfriend's movement. _Odd._

"Watch your back Lightning Lad!" Brainy pushed his teammate out the way of a giant tentacle. They ducked down behind a (fake) rock while Cosmic Boy fired at the giant mutant octopus. Usually Lightning Lad would be up front throwing everything he's got at it but today he was feeling under the weather. He woke up with this terrible headache, well, his whole body ached. He was freezing all the time and could barely focus. He didn't tell his girlfriend because she would worry too much. She would freak! All he can do right now is trying his best to hide it.

"Lightning Lad, are you alright?" Brainy cocked an eyebrow at his friend's odd behavior. Lightning Lad was one of his closest friends. He always treated him as if he was his little brother. Brainy titled his head as he was a small child. Lightning Lad looked at his "little brother" and signed. He didn't want to tell Brainy but he could never lie to him either. Lightning Lad shifted his eyes not wanting to make eye contact.

"I don't have time for this Brainy!" Lightning Lad ran into open fire with Cosmic Boy leaving poor Brainy behind. Brainy just sat there, trying to process the information given to him. You didn't have to be a super genius to know that Lightning Lad was hiding something. Judging by the way he's acting and his body signs, it would appear he might have the flu or perhaps a head cold. Both way, he's sick and he needs to be in bed. Lightning Lad tried to fire at the simulated octopus but missed every time. He couldn't focus with the pounding in his head. His arms felt as if they were being crushed from a weight of a giant and sharp pain began to form in his chest. Lightning Lad gave a loud deep, cough as he fell to his knees from the pain that radiated throughout his body.

"Lightning Lad!" Cosmic Boy screamed as he spotted his teammate on the ground. Cosmic Boy stood in front of his friend, protecting him. The octopus spotted them and grabbed Lightning Lad.

"Timber Wolf!" Cosmic Boy screamed pointing to the octopus's eyes. Timber Wolf nodded and quickly brought his claws. He ran towards to the monstrous beast dodging its sticky tentacles. He jumped on the monster's head and scratched its eyes causing it to drop Lightning Lad. The image slowly disappeared as Timber Wolf defeated the simulation. He growled with approval as he turned to check on his friend.

"You don't look so hot. Maybe you should go lie down," Timber Wolf watched as his tried to pick himself off the ground but his legs started to give in. Saturn Girl ran down from the control room to check on her wobbly boyfriend whom could barely stand. Just as his legs gave in, Saturn Girl caught him to ensure that he won't hit the hard floor.

"Garth! Are you ok? Don't move, lie still," she cradled his head and slowly rubbed his back in circles. This always seemed to soothe him for whatever reason. He slowly closed his eyes feeling safe in her arms. He allowed himself to be consumed by the darkness.

**Medical Bay **

"Is he going to be ok?" Saturn Girl asked with very much concern in her voice. She stood there watching her boyfriend just breathe. There was no movement at all. That's what really disturbed her. Usually when he sleeps he'll shift once in a while and try to find comfortable spot in the bed. But no, he just lies there perfectly still. That's so unnatural. Well, at least for him.

"I assure you, he's going to be fine. It's just the flu. Right now, all he needs is rest," Brainy gave her a soft smile as he flipped through his medical papers making sure he didn't make a mistake. She nodded. Lightning Lad started to stir.

"It looks like you're right. He's coming out of it," she pointed to her boyfriend whom was tossing and turning for whatever reason. Perhaps he was having a bad dream or was in pain. Saturn Girl couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sssshhh, its ok Garth. You're safe now," she ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed his head. He moaned in response as he nuzzled his face deep into her hand. She smiled at her boyfriend.

"My head really hurts," he said as he slowly opened his eyes and forced himself up with a weak smile. Saturn Girl narrowed her eyes and put her hands firmly on her hips. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Oh-no, you're staying in bed. Garth, that was so stupid what you did! You've could have been killed. Why didn't you just say that you weren't feeling well?" she scolded him as if she was his mother. He ducked his head in shame. He felt like an, an idiot! Well, maybe it was because he _was_ an idiot. How could he be so stupid? Gag! He reluctantly looked at her angry face as he lied still in the now somewhat awkward bed. He signed.

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to scare you guys, honest. When I woke up this morning it seemed like nothing. But as the day progressed…," he shifted his eyes to floor not wanting to make eye contact. This was the worst, not only did he scare his friends almost half to death, he scared Imra. The one thing that really meant something to him, something important, he caused her to become upset. Well, more like freaked her out. Her features softened as she listened to him. Did, did he really not know? Perhaps, perhaps he didn't realize what was going on. What is she saying, of course he didn't know! He has no reason to lie to her. She means the world to him. He's the guy that every girl wants. He's the overprotective boyfriend that's willing to do anything to protect her; even if that means giving up _his_ life for _hers_. She sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at her sick lover. He slowly sat up as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Garth, I understand. I just want you to know that…I will always love you. No matter what you do," he cupped his hands on her face as she brushed her lips on his. He pulled her closer as she pressed against his harder.

"Uh, guys, the flu is very contagious and I don't think showing your affection through lip contact is the best idea…" they ignored the young genius as they deepened their kiss. She snuggled close as he wrapped his arms around her. Brainy stared at them for a second hoping that they would stop but they never did. He signed in defeat and left the young couple alone. He knew somehow, some way, this was going to come back to haunt him.

-And a week later Saturn Girl caught the flu. LOL!

-I hope you liked my Brainy moment. I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as my last chapter. Please forgive.

-Any requests? Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

-Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Thanks for waiting.

-Thanks for the reviews!

-On with the chapter

* * *

"After her!" Saturn Girl screamed as she and Lightning Lad ran after the Emerald Empress. Tonight there was a break-in at the labs where they kept Empress's emerald eye (the floating eyeball). Ever since the Legion put her and her little trouble making squad away, she's been trying to get her grubby little claws (oops, I mean hands, not! ^_^) on it. Now, the Legion of Doom has broken out from jail and decided to go their separate ways and meet up at a safe point. Now it was the Legion job to find each and every one and bring them back to their so-cozy cell. Saturn Girl went after Empress but Lightning Lad didn't wish to leave his girlfriend alone with that witch so, he decided to tag along. Just in case.

"Catch me if can, Sparky," she turned her head slightly as she ran. She looked at Lightning Lad and gave him a playful wink. She laughed as she saw the anger and jealousy spread throughout Saturn Girl's face. She ran down an ally with devious smile as she started to scale the building. Saturn Girl raced after the green-hair demon, not even paying attention to how high the building was. How dare that evil witch try to flirt with _her _man! Her man! He belongs to her! She loved him first! Oh! Wait until she gets her hands on that no good for nothing…! She soon reached the top ready to tear Empress in two. She slowly walked upon the dark rooftop; looking for her prey. She cautiously looked around each corner knowing Empress's cunningness. She so didn't feel like being sneak-attacked tonight. After she checked perimeter she signed in frustration.

"Come out Empress. You can't hide from the Legion and you have nowhere else to run," Saturn Girl turned her head to the laughter she heard echoing all around. It was too hard to pin point it. Empress hid beyond the shadow. That little girl had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was nearly toying with her. A simple cat and mouse game if you say. She just wanted to get her alone. Now, it's time to mess with the telepath.

"Stupid little girl, who said I'm hiding?" she grinned as she watched the foolish telepath cock an eyebrow. What was Empress planning? What did she mean?

"Just a hutch," Saturn Girl's words dripped with poison and sarcasm. Saturn Girl shifted her eyes along the bitch black rooftop. Even though it was too hard to see, Saturn Girl tried to use her hearing but it was still no good. She can't fight like this. She can't even see what she wants to hit. Ok Saturn Girl, stay calm. That hulk of a boyfriend is on his way. No worries. Just keep that little witch busy while Lightning Lad tries to find you. Play along. _Easier said than done._

"Hahaha! Wow, you really are stupid. Do you realize where you are?" Empress moved closer to young hero. He plan was simple. While that blonde-hair wimp has her back turned, she'll push her off the edge. Not much of a plan, I know, but it's all she's got at the moment so deal with it! She just needs to get her a little closer to edge.

"What's your game Empress? What do you have to gain from running? We're just going to put you right back in your cell. Don't you get tired? Give it up while you still have the chance," Saturn Girl took a few steps back as she heard something run towards her. The footsteps were fast moving as they come close. Saturn Girl went to take another step but her foot slipped causing her to balance on one leg.

"*gasp*" Saturn Girl quickly regained her balance. She turned and looked down. Ok Saturn Girl, don't panic! Oh, she's really high up. What will she do? Empress was right; she had no idea what she was getting herself into. With her fear of heights, Empress could easily manipulate her. She could mess with her head and use her fear against her. Garth, please hurry.

"What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" Empress laughed. This was it, she was on the edge. Everything is falling into place now. Time for that Legionnaire to take the fall. (No pun intended.) Saturn Girl froze in fear. She was so high up. Her legs began to become weak while she began to feel dizzy. She felt so off balance even though her feet were firmly planted on the edge. A sharp pain went through her chest as she gasped for air. It was hard for her to breathe. Great, not another one of those panic attacks. She hasn't had one in a while but they're so terrible. Her mind just goes blank and her body just seems to give in. She's never told anyone about her fear of heights, well, maybe except for that one time when they were in that creepy house that fed on fear but still, not many people knew except for Brainy and Superman. She still hasn't told Garth. After all the years they've been dating, Saturn Girl never told him of her fear of heights. She didn't want him to think any less of her. Empress ran across the rooftop and did a jump-and-sidekick causing Saturn Girl to fall and snap out of her trance.

"Lightning Lad!" was her final words as she plummeted down into the darkness. Meanwhile on the ground, Lightning Lad was looking up trying to see if he could spot his missing girlfriend. Where could she be? This was so unlike Imra. She would _never _just go chase after Empress alone. Empress must have really ticked her off. _Great._

"Lightning Lad!" he looked up only to see his terrified girlfriend falling from a nearby rooftop. At first he stood there wide-eyed but quickly snapped out of it. He quickly flew up catching his damsel in distress. She curled up against his chest and started to sob. She had _never _been so scared in her entire life. All she wanted to do now is to be held in her boyfriend's arms where it was safe.

"Imra, it-it's alright. Ssshhh, easy. You're safe now," he held her tighter and tighter as they got closer to the ground. Once they touched the cold dirt, he brought her to his chest and rubbed her back in circles. This always seemed to calm her down. Her sobs slowed but tears still ran down her face as she buried her face deeper into his chest. He observed her closely. What caused her to freak to like this? Usually she was so cool, calm, and collective. What caused her to snap? Empress laughed at the sight. How could she not? It was true victory. Not only had she gotten rid of that Legionnaire, she also learned a valuable secret. That telepath was afraid of heights! Heights! Of all the things! Ha! This was truly priceless! Well, time to make her escape! She ran across the rooftop disappearing into the night not to be seen again until a few weeks that is.

"G-Garth, she's g-getting away! We have to," Saturn Girl tried to squirm out of her boyfriend's grip but it was no use. Lightning Lad pulled back into his chest looking at her with worry and fear written all over his face. He couldn't let her go. She's emotionally unstable right now and she would be putting herself at risk. He couldn't stand by and let her do that. He shook his head.

"No Imra," he said in a firm voice. She tried to push her boyfriend away but he held her close and tight. He thought she might try to be stubborn. This always happens. Whenever she feels like she's weak or helpless, she become stubborn as a mule. I guess she's in one of those moods.

"Garth, the mission!" she groaned as he held her against his chest. She signed in defeat. He wasn't going to let up. She relaxed in his arms as he loosened his grip a little. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You're more important than the mission. You're everything to me. I can't let you put yourself in danger," she looked deep into his eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion for her. She slowly brought him into a deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lightning Lad was about to let her go but felt her tense once more. Instead he deepened the kiss and pulled her in closer. He wasn't letting her off that easy. He broke the kiss and hugged her. He whispered in her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you were afraid of heights?" he waited for his answer. There was a long silence between them. Saturn Girl signed.

"Not many people know about it. I guess, I didn't want to think that I was weak," he brought her in front of him so he could look her. What was she thinking?! She was one of the strongest people he knew. He had never, ever, thought once, she was weak.

"Imra, no matter what's happens. No matter what you're afraid, you're not weak. You're anything but weak. Don't forget that," he kissed her on the forehead as he helped her up. She smiled sweetly and threw her arms around him and crashed her lips on his. The kiss took him by surprised. At first he was stunned; his arms weren't even wrapped around her waist. He took a few steps back before he adjusted. She smirked against his skin as he deepened the kiss. She could feel a small electrical current go through her body. She broke the kiss.

"Garth, thanks," he smiled as he touched their foreheads.

"Hey, it's why I'm here right?" she laughed as he pulled her into deep kisses.

* * *

-So, like, bonding moment! I hoped you liked it. Drama and Love!

-I really hope that you guys like my story so far. Thank you for all you guys who are being so patience. (supersoda and all you others) Thanks so much!

-Reviews, please!

-Any requests? Come on, don't be shy. It can be a request on the next chapter. So go ahead. Tell me what awesome ideas are running through your heads. It can be a request on the next story I write. So come on, let's go!


	5. Chapter 5

-Hey guys! So I'm doing an idea from one of my reviewers. (Supersoda)

-Thanks so much for your reviews and support! I hope you guys like this chapter.

-So, on with the chapter! Yay!

* * *

"I-I don't know about this Brin," Lightning Lad stood in front a mirror in his tuxedo sweating bug shots. Brin put his hand on his friend's shoulder giving him a warm smile.

"You look fine. Relax," he couldn't understand why he was so nervous. I mean, he was _just_ getting married. Oh wait, maybe that _is_ a good reason to be nervous. Well then, Brin observed his friend whom was trying to tie his tie. He was struggling a great deal until Cosmic Boy stepped in to help. He shook his head.

"Timber Wolf's right. You're only at the entrance," Cosmic Boy teased as he knotted the tie. Cosmic Boy has always seemed to treat Lightning Lad as if he was his little brother. He picks on him and teases and plays around with him but when push came to shove, Cosmic Boy always had his back. Everyone did. The Legion was like a huge family and they stick together. Bouncing Boy chuckled.

"Yeah, you're not even on the altar yet," Bouncing Boy lightly nudged Lightning Lad's rib cage. Lightning Lad gave him a weak smile.

"That's easy for you guys to say! Brin's already married to Tinya, your married to Triplicate Girl, Cos is engaged to Dream Girl, and Brainy…hey, where is Brainy?" Lightning Lad just realized that one of his good friends was missing. The boy genius was nowhere to be found. Well, at least today.

"Don't you remember? Brainy's going to propose to Shrinking Violet today," Brin smile at the thought of his little buddy getting married. He deserved love, so did Shrinking Violet. Besides, he has it bad for her. He always had.

"Yep, it seems everyone's settling down," Cosmic Boy wrapped his arm around Lightning Lad's shoulders. Lightning Lad thought about it for a minute and then everything clicked. Oh yeah! Brainy that slid dog! He's becoming engaged today. That's great! With the whole Brainiac 1.0 taking over Brainy's body really can bring a guy down; especially Brainy. That's great!

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Everyone's finding their happily ever after," Lightning Lad looked in the mirror and thought about his bride, his most beautiful bride. Today he was getting married to angel. He wondered how he managed to make her his. What did he do right to deserve such an angel like Saturn Girl? He signed and closed his eyes as he thought about his about-to-be new wife. Brin chuckled.

"Come on Romeo, we need get you altar. Saturn Girl and the other girls are going to be here soon," Brin put his hand on his nervous friend's shoulder as he guided his friend to the altar to wait for his angelic bride.

**Saturn Girl's Room (HQ)**

"How do I look?" Saturn Girl stood on stool in her wedding sweating. She was so nervous. Usually Saturn Girl was so cool, calm, and collective but today, all that must have flown out the window. She wasn't herself. Phantom Girl signed and shook her head.

"No offense, but a hot mess. Stop sweating, you're making your makeup run," Phantom Girl grabbed her makeup bag and started to fix her face. Saturn Girl couldn't stop. She was just too nervous. Today she was getting married to the man of her dreams.

"Tinya!" Dream Girl narrowed her eyes and firmly put her hands on her hips. She didn't look that bad! Did she? Well, that's no reason to tell her that! You'll only make her even more nervous. Oh, leave to Phantom Girl to speak her mind!

"What? She looks hot in the dress but her makeup is running so she looks messy," Tinya raised her hands up in defeat. Dream Girl cocked an eyebrow at her remark. Why does Phantom Girl always have to be so straight forward?

"Don't listen to her Imra. You look gorgeous," she walked in front of her friend and put her hand on her friend's shoulders. She gave Saturn Girl a soft smile. Imra gave her friends a nervous smile and laugh.

"Thank you, all of you guys. I just hope I'm beautiful enough…," Saturn Girl trailed off as she thought about her lover. Triplicate Girl snorted.

"Beautiful enough? Girl, anyone would be luckier than a four-leaf clover to date you, let alone marry you," Triplicate Girl hugged her sweaty friend giving her much comfort as possible. Saturn Girl gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Triplicate Girl. I'm sorry, I-I don't if I can do this," Saturn Girl quickly stepped off the stool and tried to make her way towards the door but was stopped by two of the triplicates. They each hooked an arm through Saturn Girl's arms and dragged her back. They set her on her bed giving her a chance to calm down.

"Come on Saturn Girl! You and Lightning have been dating for 6 years! It's time to tie the knot," the two triplicates crossed the arms and looked at the young bride. Saturn Girl signed in defeat.

"I know. I'm-I'm just really nervous," Saturn Girl buried her face into hands. She was excited, nervous, maybe even scared. What did the future hold for them? Who knows? The only way to find out is to try. Saturn Girl looked up from her hands.

"I'm ready. Where's Shrinking Violet?" everyone looked around the room and shrugged. Then, the door slowly opened where a familiar figure stood. She had her dress on with a huge smile that she was unable to wipe off. She wore a diamond ring on her left hand. Wait, a ring? He proposed!

"O my goodness! Brainy proposed to you!" Triplicate Girl ran over and hugged Shrinking Violet. Shrinking Violet smiled.

"I know, I know! I'll tell you all about it later but right now, we need to get our bride to her groom," Shrinking Violet winked at her friend. Soon enough they dragged Saturn Girl into the limo and brought her to the church where her anxious groom awaits her.

**At the Church (The Altar) **

Lightning Lad stood on the right side of the altar awaiting his bride. The anxiety never left him as his friends stood behind him. Then, a familiar face walked in. It was Brainy. He wore his black suit but his hair was messed up for some reason and is that…red lipstick? Looks like the proposal went better than he thought.

"Sorry I'm late Lightning Lad. I got a little…distracted," Brainy apologized to his friend hoping he wouldn't notice the lipstick on his lips and cheeks. Timber Wolf and Bouncing Boy tried to hold in the laughter but it was too hard. No one have would have expected the boy genius to have a hot make-out session. Brainy was always so serious. He really didn't know that much about human emotions let alone signs of affection. Well, all of that changed when he started to date Shrinking Violet. She taught him all about human emotions and how humans show these emotions. Everything changed. He became more and more like a normal human. Well, normal used in a relative term.

"It's fine Brainy. I see you were a little busy. Had fun?" he teased the young boy genius. Brainy blushed.

"Alright, Vi may have been a little happier than I thought she would be," Brainy admitted as his face got even redder from the next comment.

"Is that Vi's perfume I smell?" Brin sniffed the air and smiled ever so deviously at him. Brainy tugged on his collar of the suit.

"She and I might have showed our affection through lip contact. And speaking of affection, Lightning Lad, I believe your bride's here," Brainy shifted his eyes on Saturn Girl whom was in her wedding dress walking down the aisle with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Lightning Lad eyes became big as saucers as his jaw dropped. She's so beautiful! Such an angelic creature! He can't believe that she's going to be his in just a few minutes. Saturn Girl soon made in to the end of the aisle where her lover stood in front of her ready to be forever bonded to her. As priest started to bless them Lightning Lad whispered something in her ear.

"Imra, I will forever love you. You can count on me to love and cherish you. You can always count me," his warm breath tickled her ear drums. She smiled and put her head on his chest.

"I love you too Garth. I love you so much. Don't ever forget that," he smiled as he held her tight listening to the blessing. The time for him to kiss his bride soon came. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss much like when they had their first kiss. He held his new wife tight as he repeated the words 'I love you' as he kissed her with every fiber in his being.

* * *

-Yay! Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl are married!

-Well, thanks for the great idea supersoda! It was a great choice. I'm thinking of writing another story called Wedding Days. It's about the Legionnaires' weddings. Kind like the story Party Time. Each Legionnaire will have own experiences. It's just a thought.

-Reviews please!

-Any requests? It can be a new story or the next chapter but tell if it's a whole new story so get mix up. Thannks! So don't be shy and let me know. Thanks supersoda!


	6. Chapter 6

-Hey guys! So I got a question from one of my reviewers and that's fine. Well, Devilbunnyxox, you asked about chapter 4 and Saturn Girl's flight ring. That's a very good question. You know how when you get really scared you just forget everything; like, choking. Well, Saturn Girl probably choked or her flight ring might have malfunctioned at the time. Either one, I really didn't think about. So, great question! Also, Devilbunnyxox has brought something else to my attention. I keep calling the Legion of super villains the Legion of Doom. I'm really sorry guys! I watched the Superfriends the other day and what can I say? The whole "Legion of Doom" thing stuck in mind. So again, sorry, thanks so much Devilbunnyxox for being nice about my mistakes and I'll try to keep writing!

-Any request, let me know. It can be about a certain pairing you want me to write about or whatever! So, I've said enough, on with the story! (Mouth full)

* * *

Snowflakes danced in the skies as young children played in the white blanket of snow that seems to cover all of Metropolis. Saturn Girl watched the young children play from a nearby window. She smiled thinking about when she and Garth were kids. She always did have a crush on Garth even when they first met. There was something about him that drew her near him. She closed her eyes as she thought more about her boyfriend. She suddenly felt familiar arms wrap around her stomach and pull her close. She smiled sweetly as she cradled his head with her right arm.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear. She giggled as she slowly opened her eyes only to her boyfriend's smile. He held her close as he looked deep into her eyes and pulled her into a deep kiss. She soon got lost in a wave of emotions that seemed to over flow. Both became lost in the moment and world seem to stand still. They soon had to pull away because of the need for oxygen. She smiled ever so sweetly at him.

"Hey, Merry Christmas," she whispered back in his ear. He chuckled as she nuzzled her face in his chest. She was just so innocent. Never in his life has he felt so close to her. He didn't know why. On Christmas, he just felt closer to her. Maybe it was the way she snuggles up close to him or the way she whispers in his ears. Perhaps it was the cold weather that caused them to hold each other for warmth or maybe it was the mistletoe kiss that seemed to become sweeter as the feelings became stronger. Who knows? But hey, why fight it? Lightning Lad smiled.

"Tell me, how come every time I kiss you, these feelings keep getting stronger?" he spun her around and touched foreheads. She smiled and giggled. Sometimes Lightning Lad can just be the sweetest and most romantic person.

"I don't know, perhaps luck?" she touched his cheek in most gentle of ways. She leaned close so that they were lips distance away. Lightning Lad smiled at his girlfriend playful mood. _Looks like the cold weather made her frisky. _He smirked at her playful invitation. She was luring him and he liked every second of it.

"Luck huh?" he pressed against her lips once more causing to her to practically melt in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck hanging onto her boyfriend. He brushed his lips slowly giving her all his all love. She smiled against his lips as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She always made him feel like he was invincible; bulletproof. She could do that to guy. He slowly pulled back causing them to break the kiss.

"I have a surprise for you," she cocked an eyebrow at him. A surprise? What kind of surprise? _Interesting. _

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is or will I have to guess?" she began to trace his barreled chest. He laughed as loosened his grip on her.

"You'll have to wait see," he whispered as he exited the door as she stood there with playful look. _Challenge accepted! _There's only one problem, he didn't tell her where the surprise is. _Great!_ Well, it's getting chilly in here. I think it's time for some hot chocolate. Saturn Girl made her way through the cold halls and into the kitchen where she spotted Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl making out. It wasn't unusual to find them in the kitchen like this. No one seemed to mind though. I guess because everyone else was too busy to notice or they were making out too.

Saturn Girl tried her best not to disturb the couple. She knew how important moments like this can be since she and Garth do it a lot. Perhaps that came out wrong, hmmmm. All well! Saturn Girl quickly made her hot chocolate and left the two lovers. They looked so happy together. To think, one minute they're fighting, the next, they're making out. After that, it was all history. They started to date. Oops! I'm getting off track. Sorry! Saturn Girl was once again was found wondering the cold halls trying to make her way towards her room. She soon reached her room and punched in the code but accidentally tripped over something.

"Ow! What the sprock?!" she screamed as she fell onto the hard metal floor. She turned to see what the trouble was but what she saw was…strange. It was a heart-shaped box with red bow, three roses (white, red, and pink), and a DVD laid on the floor; right in front of her door no less! Saturn Girl got up and decided to investigate the objects. She spread out the objects on her bed to get a better look at them. Saturn Girl picked up the roses and smelled them. She always loved roses. They were just so beautiful yet, also dangerous in a way. (Because of their thorns) Garth would sometimes call her _his rose._ She smiled and giggled at thought. Putting the flowers down, Saturn Girl next picked up the heart-shaped box only to find a note attached to it. Saturn Girl read the note.

_ My love, I hope you like my surprise. I know it isn't much but, they're favorites. So enjoy the chocolates and flowers. I love you with all my heart. I think about you all the time and don't forget you'll always be mine. Every time I hear the DVD, it reminds me of you. Hope you enjoy it my love._

_ From your special someone, Garth._

Saturn Girl titled her head slightly at the note. _Strange. _What was so important about that DVD? Saturn Girl quickly grabbed her CD player and headphones. She placed the DVD in the player and placed the headphones in her ears. She pressed play. (This is what she heard.)

_ It was day just any other day. I was a boy just like every other boy. When a girl unlike any I have seen, it's like she stepped out of a dream and into my world. It could of been the summer wind playing with her hair. As sun danced in her eyes_ _we were standing there. She smiled I forgot named `cause all I was thinking. Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying that an angel will love. An angel will love me. Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling asking heaven above me for angel to love the rest of my life, the rest of my life. (Angel) You're the proof that the Father answers prayers `cause somehow, somewhere you and I are standing here. With a sacred promise and the ring that says it all, I've just begun to fall and from the deepest part of me I say I do. Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying that an angel will love. An angel will love me. Maybe I'm fool but I'm still falling asking heaven above me for angel to love. And after all the changing seasons have turned to years, the crowns are gone and the songs have faded, I'll still be here, holding you and thanking heaven for my angel. Maybe I'm crazy but I'm praying that an angel will love me. An angel will love me. Maybe I'm crazy for praying that an angel will love me. Maybe I'm a fool but I'm still falling asking heaven above me for an angel to love me the rest of my life, the rest of my life, the rest of my life, the rest of my life. (Angel)_

After the song had finished, Saturn Girl sat on the edge of her trying to take in what has been given to her. How sweet of Garth to think of her as his angel. This, this was all a lot to take in. All the romance in one little package. There has to be a way to surprise him. Saturn Girl signed as she looked out her window spotting something interesting. Mistletoe. Wait mistletoe! That's perfect! Isn't there an old rule that if you get caught under it with somebody you had to kiss them? Isn't that the rule? Maybe, maybe not? It's worth a shot! Saturn Girl began form a plan in her head the more she thought about, the more she got excited. She just couldn't wait to see Lightning Lad.

**A Few Hours Later In the Monitor Room**

Lightning Lad sat in the huge chair in front of the monitor waiting for the Legion of Supervillians to strike once again. All was quiet, no dangers threatened Metropolis, and no evil doers were trying to destroy the universe, for once everything was at peace. Lightning Lad sat there with his eyelids half-way closed awaiting Bouncing Boy to come and relieve him. He signed.

"Where's Bouncing Boy when you need him the most?" Lightning Lad closed his for a second to see if he could get some rest but heard a familiar voice.

"Probably asleep in bed where you should be," the female voice said out of nowhere. A wide smirked spread across Lightning Lad's face. Saturn Girl. Man he loved that girl! He turned his chair to face his loveable girlfriend whom seemed to be hold a…present? Ok, now he's interested.

"Where's Bouncy?" Lightning Lad asked as he got up from his chair and approached his lover. A small smile crept onto her face.

"I switched shifts with him," she wrapped herself in his arms and snuggled up closely. He didn't know where this was going but he liked it!

"And why would you do that?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled ever so deviously.

"Why don't you open your present and find out," she handed him the wrapped box. He smiled as he unwrapped his present. Once he reached the box, he took off the top only to find…mistletoe? Lightning Lad took the plant out and cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. What was she up to?

"Mistletoe?" he questioned her. She giggled as she took the empty from him but left the mistletoe dangling in his hand.

"Think about, you and me with mistletoe and nothing but time to kill," she moved in closer wrapping her arms around his neck at lip distance. He smiled.

"Sneaky," he closed in as he pressed his lips against hers. She smiled pleased by his reaction and kiss back whole-heartedly. It doesn't get much better than this. A surge of electricity seemed to flow through Saturn Girl with every brush of their lips. He held her tight as she gave him her love.

"Merry Christmas Garth," she whispered in his ear as he pulled her into deep kisses. They kissed for hours and hours until they both fell asleep in front of the monitor wrapped in each other arms.

* * *

**-Disclaimer: I do not own the song above. It belongs to Casting Crowns. The name of the song is called Angel. The album is called Come to the Well. And I also do not own these characters. (Just to let you know)**

-I hoped you guys liked it. So like Christmas romance! A special that to my reviewers (Devilbunnyxox and Supersoda). Thanks again Devilbunnyxox!

-Sorry it was so long. The song took most of the space.

-Reviews please!

-Any request? Don't be shy! It can be for the next chapter or a totally different story. It doesn't matter. Just tell if it's a different story or the next chapter. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

-Hey guys! So this was requested by one of my reviewers. (Devilbunnyxox) I hope you enjoy it.

-Thanks for the reviews guys!

-Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I ask you a question Garth?" Ayla asked her older brother as she sat on his lap in his room. Lightning Lad smiled at his younger sibling as she asked so innocently. Ayla had come to visit for the week and she seemed relentless. In other words, she had a question about everything. _Garth, why is KEL-L so grumpy? Garth, why is Timber Wolf so furry? Garth, is Brainy a robot? Garth, how does Phantom Girl walk through walls? Garth, why is Persuader so ugly? _These were some of the question that asked **just **today! But Lightning Lad didn't seem to mind, ever since that terrible day, when he lost her, he's just happy to hear her voice.

"You just did," he teased as he ruffled her hair. She let out a loud giggle fit as she grabbed her older brother's hand trying to stop him from messing up her hair. Ayla's laughs were contagious because Lightning Lad couldn't help but laugh himself. She was so adorable.

"You know what I mean!" she playful pushed her older brother. He laughed as he picked her up and off of his lap and placing her onto his bed. He then knelt down and looked into her innocent eyes.

"Fire away," she smiled at her big brother. She loved him so much. She really became close to Garth over the years. She smiled.

"Are you still afraid of clowns?" she put her hands over her mouth as she went into another giggling fit. Lightning Lad's face became a dark shade of red as Ayla began to giggle even more. A nervous smile began to form upon his face.

"I'm not afraid of clowns," he denied as the dark shade of red never left his face. Ayla smiled deviously.

"Oh yeah? What about that doll clown you used to have?" she crossed her arms and had the look of victory written all over her face. All Lightning Lad could do was laugh nervously. I mean, wouldn't you? _Embarrassing._

"Alright first of all, that doll was creepy! I didn't want that thing in my room! Mom and dad put it there," he defended himself. Ayla laughed knowing what her brother was saying _was_ true. After all, that clown doll wasn't only creepy but terrifying also. Something about it, maybe the way it smiled or the way it was dress, made it look like it was from that movie called "The Night of the Killer Clowns". How does she know about this movie you ask? Well, she hung out with Bouncing Boy (or "Bouncy" as she likes to call him) for an afternoon and she watched some scary movie with him. Surprisingly, Bouncing Boy is really easily scared with these movies. It funny to watch him get all worked up and stuff. Ayla giggled at the thought of Bouncing Boy hiding behind the couch because of the scary movie.

"Yeah, that clown was kind of creepy and maybe even …scary," Ayla slowly admitted rolling her eyes with her beautiful smile spread wide across her face. Lightning Lad grinned and playful pushed her onto the bed until his little sister was laying down on her back giggling. Once again he caught the giggles unable to stop.

"Kind of creepy? That thing _was_ creepy! And you know that thing wasn't scary! It was terrifying to the core!" he scolded her as he started to tickle her. She doubled over in laughter as her brother tickled her in her most ticklish of spots. She begged her brother to stop but her request was denied.

"Oh no! You think you can make fun of me and get away with it? Nope! It's time for you to pay the price. In the words of that old villain from Gotham (Scarface), say hello, to little my friends!" he began to tickle her even more. More giggles escaped from Ayla's mouth until her eyes began to water from the laughter. Seeing that he was satisfied with his work, Lightning Lad stops his tickling rage for a second to let her catch her breath. After she had calmed down, she closed her eyes and rested for a second. She signed.

"Garth, I have another question," she said as she opened her eyes peering over to her brother. Lightning Lad rolled his eyes and a smirk spread throughout his face.

"Of course you do," Lightning Lad crossed his and sat next to his little sister. Ayla sat up and crossed her legs.

"Do like Saturn Girl?" Ayla giggled. Lightning Lad cocked an eyebrow at his little sister's question and behavior. What's so funny about that question? I don't get it.

"You mean as friend?" Lightning Lad asked trying to put the confusing puzzle together. Ayla just laughed and shook her head no.

"No, I mean like, like," Lightning Lad face went into a dark shade of red much like earlier. Like, like? What the heck is she talking about? Wait, like, like? Is, is she talking about love?!

"You mean like, love?" Ayla nodded as she kicked her feet back and forth. Lightning Lad's eyes widened. Why would she ask a question like that? This so wouldn't be easy to explain to her. Where's mom and dad when you need them!

"Well, I-uh, you see Ayla, Saturn Girl is my very special friend and she's very important to me…," as Lightning Lad explained the whole concept, Saturn Girl was walking through the hallway looking for Ayla. She was going to take Ayla for ice-cream today and figure she would be with her big brother. As she made her way towards her boyfriend's room, she heard his deep voice in which she had fell in love with. She punched in the code and the door silently slid open.

"I understand but what do special friends even do?" Ayla asked slightly confused. Lightning Lad became lost for words. Uh, what do special friend do? Oh boy. Lightning Lad began to panic both still unaware of Saturn Girl presence. How could tell her? Oh, say something!

"We play games," the words came out faster than he intended. Oh boy. Ayla gave Lightning Lad a confused look. What did he mean by play games?

"What kind of games?" Ayla asked curiously. Lightning Lad thought for a second what he could say. What could he say? Uh, oh man!

"Checkers, lots and lots of checkers," he nervously laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Ayla thought for second above the information given to her. It makes sense. Doesn't it? Friends play board games, right? But why checkers? Ayla was about but was cut off by Saturn Girl.

"Ayla, are you ready?" the young girl turned to see her brother's "special friend". She smiled and quickly ran to the telepath wrapping her into a hug. Saturn Girl smiled at her boyfriend's younger sister.

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically as she hugged Saturn Girl tighter. Saturn Girl laughed.

"You go ahead in the hall. I'll be right out," Ayla nodded and headed out the leaving her brother and his special friend alone to talk. Once Ayla left, Saturn Girl wrapped herself in her boyfriend and traced his barreled chest. Lightning Lad face was still in a dark shade of red and only seemed to become darker as she traced his chest.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked as his grip on her got tighter. She smiled as he pulled her closer making their faces lip distance. She held his face in her hands as she looked deep into his eyes.

"The whole time, why?" she said just above a whisper as she touch noses making him want that kiss even more. He smiled.

"You could have knocked," he teased. A playful smile seems to spread across her face as she leaned in closer to until their lips barely touched.

"What fun is it to have my special friend's room code if I can't drop by unexpectedly?" she whispered as he pressed against her lips. He pulled her close giving her sweet kisses as she gave into his will allowing his lips to brush against hers. As they deepened the kisses as they forgot about a certain little girl whom was waiting in the hall. Ayla got bored and decided to go back into the room but saw something strange to her. Her big brother was pressing his lips against Saturn Girl!? Why?

"Ew!" Bouncing Boy heard Ayla's cry and rushed over to her to see what was going. Once he reached the scene Bouncing Boy quickly covered Ayla's eyes shielding her from the sight.

"What are they doing Bouncy?" Ayla asked as Bouncing Boy's hand still covered her eyes making it dark.

"They're playing checkers"

* * *

-Hey guys! So, I hoped you liked it! I hoped you guys liked Ayla!

-Thanks for the request Devilbunnyxox! It was a great idea! I really hoped you enjoyed it.

-Reviews please!

-Any requests? Don't be afraid. I'll be glad to write it. It can be on the next chapter or it can be a totally different story. Just let me know if it's on the next chapter or it's a totally different story so I don't get confused. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

-Hey guys! Sorry for such a wait. So, I think this is going to be the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews!

-Any requests let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever wanted someone so much that it hurt? Think about it. Every day you watch the person you love walk right pass you and when the time comes, when they actually talk to you, your brain malfunctions! Then for next 5 minutes you're pounding your head against the wall or cursing yourself out. _Frustrating. _Ever felt that way? Yes? No? Well, Lightning Lad sure does. Yep, he was love stricken. There was no other way to explain it. He was a love sick puppy and today, he decided that he had enough. Today was the day that he was going to tell his crush how he felt about her.

"Ok Lightning Lad, just tell her how you feel. Just go up to Imra and say it," he told himself as he wondered the halls in search of his love. What is he even going to say? How is he going to say it to her? Ever since he's met her when they were kids, he's always felt so…fuzzy around her. Now they were all grown up, Lightning Lad was muscular, taller, he had a beard, and his voice had change little bit. Saturn Girl was slightly taller, very thin, and still had that mature attitude. The feelings still haven't changed after all these years. If anything, the feelings got stronger. Now, he needed to tell her. He searched the halls for a few minutes but couldn't seem to find her. Then, he spotted Timber Wolf coming out of the kitchen. _Maybe Brin knows where Imra is. _

"Hey Timber Wolf," Lightning Lad signaled his causing Timber Wolf to stop in his tracks letting his friend approach him. Timber Wolf smiled at him.

"Hey Lightning Lad," he greeted his friend warmly. Lightning Lad gave him a nervous smile.

"Look, have you seen Saturn Girl?" Timber Wolf ears shot up curiously. Saturn Girl? Why does he need Saturn Girl? Is, is he sweating? Wait second, d-does Lightning Lad like her? Timber Wolf took note of his friend's nervous behavior.

"Yeah, I think she's in the monitor room with Brainy," Timber Wolf still taking note of his friend's odd behavior as he asked about the young female. Come to think of it, Lightning Lad has always acted strange around Imra. _Always._ He would act tough and seem to be very protective of her from time to time. When she would get hurt, he would visit her in the infirmary and have long talks. When he was sick, Imra would stay home and take care of him. As the years went, their feelings stayed. It became obvious that Lightning Lad's feelings for her weren't going away anytime soon. Timber Wolf smiled.

"If I didn't know any better I say you have it bad for Saturn Girl," he teased his friend as Lightning Lad tried to walk away but was stricken down by the comment. His became red as his stomach knotted up he turned to face his furry friend. He knows. Who else knows? Is it just him? Timber Wolf chuckled at his friend's reaction. What it not that obvious? I mean, come on, he's always making goo-goo eyes at her and is always trying to get her attention.

"How long have you known?" Lightning Lad asked nervously. A small grin snuck onto his face as he wrapped an arm around his friend.

"A while, it was kind of to miss," Timber Wolf playfully nudged him. Lightning Lad gave Brin a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Was it _really_ that obvious?" he ducked his head in embarrassment as his face got even redder. Lightning Lad tries really hard not to show his feeling for Saturn Girl but sometimes…well, let's just say he has a hard time. Timber Wolf chuckled and shook his head.

"Not really, I'm just good at reading people," Lightning Lad let out of a sigh of relief. It looks like he didn't do too badly of a job hiding it after all. Lightning Lad smiled at the thought as his furry friend watched his love stricken friend awaiting a mouthy comment. Lightning Lad was just known for that. His comments always seem to drive Saturn Girl crazy. She would say that he was so immature or ask why couldn't he just grow up? It's pretty funny watching Garth get on Imra's nerves. _Hilarious! _

"Hey Brin," Lightning Lad quietly called on his friend. Timber Wolf looked down at his brother figure. He expected him to have left already or even tease him back about his relationship with Phantom Girl. Surprised by this action, Timber Wolf gave his friend his full attention.

"Yeah Lightning Lad," Timber Wolf answered.

"You can't tell Saturn Girl," Lightning Lad said in a serious tone. Timber Wolf nodded but didn't understand his concern. It's not like Timber Wolf would go and tell her for him. That's a job for Lightning Lad!

"You have my word. Besides, I'm sure she'll be more interested to hear it from you," Timber Wolf turned to face a figure that stood behind them. The figure was tall and slim with long flowing hair and pink eyes. She smiled sweetly at Lightning Lad as his widened at the sight. How long has she been standing there? This is _**not**_ going according to plan. He was supposed to sit her down, talk to her about his feelings in private, but no! It had to happen this way! Why cruel world, why?! As the feelings clashed inside him she walked up to him leaving only a few inches apart.

"Hey," she greeted him warmly. Lightning Lad looked down and saw an angel. She's just so beautiful. She can't be real. She's too perfect to be real. This has to be a dream. It has to be…

"Hi," his deep voice tickled his eardrums as her smile widened. She could listen him talk all day. His voice was just so…relaxing. She could just lay her head on that big barreled chest of his forever. Brin decided to leave the two couple alone so they can talk in private. Lightning Lad took a step closer leaving no more space between them.

"Imra, I…" he couldn't find the words as she wrapped herself in his arms. It was just too hard. Why does it have to be so hard? Saturn Girl cupped his face in her hands as she moved closer.

"I love you too Garth," she whispered in his ear. Her voice is just so gentle. He listen to her say his name all day. Then, she pressed her lips against his. He deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He gave her all his love as she returned the kiss.

* * *

-Hey! Sorry if it sucked guys. I hope it didn't suck too badly. But this is the last chapter. So I hoped you guys liked my story!

-Sorry for such a long wait.

-Reviews please!

-Any requests? It can be on anything. New pairings or whatever. Thanks guys!


End file.
